The Panthagon Beast
by Alexpowers047
Summary: The Saturdays and Dr. Cheechoo get assigned to go and stop a beast known as the Panthagon beast. Unfortunately, Zak starts having bad dreams about the mission. Will they come true? This is my first story so please read and review! Chapter 9 is up!
1. Kur opens up

**Hey everyone this is my 1****st**** story!! :~) I hope you like it! Well here is my 1****st**** chapter!! Please read & review ;~)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Secret Saturdays, but I wish I did!**

**Chapter 1**

**Kur opens up!**

**Drew and Doc and the other secret scientist were in a meeting and Zak was bored out of his mind. He was humming outside of the room the meeting was taking held in to take his mind of his boredom. All of a sudden his parents and the other secret scientist walked out of the room. Hi Zak, how have you been? Hi Dr. Cheechoo, Look how tall I am said Zak. Very tall, said Dr. Cheechoo laughing. Paul, when are we planning to hunt this creature down and should we tell Zak since his cryptid powers could help, said Doc. You and Drew should tell him and will leave tomorrow morning, said Paul. Ok, said Doc. The Saturdays got in the airship and flew off waiting to tell their 11 year old boy. **

**Zak, sweetie, me and your father need to tell you something, said Drew.**

**For what, said Zak. Zak, the meeting was called to go on a mission to stop a powerful cryptid called the Panthagon which we may need your power for, said Doc.**

**All Zak could say was, Whoa.**

**Zak are you ok, said Drew.**

**Yeah, just give me a second, said Zak. You can do this Zak, I just know it, said Doc.**

**Thanks Dad, said Zak.**

**Later that night, the youngest Saturday was tossing and turning in bed. It was 9:30 and he was having a nightmare.**

_**He was running as fast as he could. His parents were fighting off Argost and Munya and Dr. Cheechoo was fighting off Van Rook. He was running from a beast known as the Panthagon. As he was running he tripped over a log and the beast had caught up to him and was right on top of him and all of a sudden it…**_

**Zak, honey what's wrong, said Drew trying to calm him down. Zak are you ok, Doc said while holding his son. All of a sudden Zak woke up in a panic and sweat was rolling down his face.**__**Zak then said, Yeah and went and tried to go back to bed.**

**Doc and drew just stared at each other worrying about their son.**

**Hope you liked it!! Please read and review! ;)**


	2. The Starting Point

Hi everyone!!! Sorry it took so long for chapter 2. I have been really BUSY!! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh and thanks to all my faithful reviewers!! I dedicate my next chapter to Alexis Saturday, Rain12, and Skaterboy360 for reviewing. Rain12 thanks for the advice I will make sure I will do that. Onto the story!!! ;~)

Chapter 2

The Starting Point

Early that morning, around 6am Drew and Doc were wide awake as normal, and Zak was still asleep. Doc and Drew were in the lab chatting with Paul Cheechoo getting prepared for the mission.

"Did you tell Paul what happened last night with Zak", Doc, said Drew. "Oh I forgot, Hey Paul last night around 9:30, Zak woke up in terror from a nightmare", said Doc. "Poor Zak, did he tell you what he had a dream about", questioning Drew and Doc. "Unfortunately no, Zak was out of it before me or Doc could ask", said Drew.

All of a sudden the automatic doors opened to the lab and an 11 year old boy was standing there, half out of it, and with his hand in a fist rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Sweetie, how are you feeling", said Drew to her son Zak. All you could hear from Zak was a tiny mumble. The 11 year old boy then walked over to one of the chairs and sat in it, with his head in his arms. Paul, Drew, and Doc just stared at each other.

It was now 8am and the Saturdays were loading into the airship. Drew pulled Zak off to the side and asked him a question." Zak, what was your dream last night", said Drew. Zak just stared off in space. Drew just kept on repeating his name, "Zak", "Zak". Zak then finally realized it and said," What". "What was your dream last night that you woke up scared from", asked his mother. Zak then restated his dream. Drew then grabbed her son and hugged him and said," Zak don't you worry about that, your father, Dr. Cheechoo, and I will protect you no matter what".

Doc then rounded the corner and said, "Zak don't worry about it. Zak then smiled at his parents and walked off. "Doc we need to make sure our baby boy doesn't get hurt", said Drew. "Yeah we will". Drew and Doc then hugged each other and kissed. They then walked off getting ready for the mission.

When Drew and Doc walked in, Zak was playing hide and seek with Fiskerton and Komodo. "Found you Fisk", Zak yelled out so everyone could acknowledge. All of a sudden, Komodo jumped out from behind the counter and trampled Zak. "Fushamur" said Fiskerton laughing. "Not funny Fisk", said Zak.

"Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo behave", said Doc. "Sorry Dad", said his son. "Everyone buckled in", asked Doc. Zak's chair wasn't working so Drew had to help him buckle him in manually. "Thanks Mom", said Zak.

So Doc started up the airship and everyone was awaiting the mission, especially Zak.

Hope you enjoyed my next chapter! Sorry it is a tad short; I promise I will write more next time. Please read and review, or I won't write anymore! :~(


	3. A New Problem

Hi everyone!! Sorry it's short! I can't believe this is my third chapter. I am planning to make this 10 chapter story. I would like your opinion so please R&R! I am starting to get writers block so I need some writers/readers to give me advice in my reviews!! Please R&R!!! :~) Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3

The Mission

It was 6:45 pm and The Saturdays plus Dr. Cheechoo was in the airship. Komodo was playing catch with Fiskerton; Doc & Drew were flying the airship; Dr. Cheechoo was behind them talking; and Zak was sitting down reading a comic book.

"So when are we going to start looking for the beast, asked Paul. " We should leave tomorrow morning at 7 am" said, Drew. "Wake up at 7 am in the MORNING, yelled Zak. " I can't wake up that early", said Zak. "Yes you can", said his parents. Zak then groaned and walked out of the control room.

"Paul, you can stay in our guest room tonight", said Drew.

"Thanks Drew and Doc" Paul said. "No problem Paul, no problem at all", said Drew.

The Saturday parents then walked away to go get their son in bed.

It was 6am in the morning and Drew, Doc, Paul, Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo were up getting prepped for the mission. Zak was still asleep in his bed. "Should I go and wake up Zak" asked Paul. "No we'll wake him up at 6:30", said Doc. "Ok", said Paul.

Zak was tossing and turning in his bed and was itching and broke out in a sweat. Drew had come in to check on him (it was 6am still) and felt his head he had a huge fever and his eyes were glowing yellow. Drew screamed for Doc.

"What is wrong", asked Doc. Then he took one look at his son and lifted him in his arms and ran to the medical bay. Drew ran and got Paul. This started to become a problem.

Ok now I am at a cliff hangar. Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review for me. It mans a lot to me and I might use your idea in my next chapter, and might use you as a character. So please tell me your ideas in my reviews! :~)


	4. The Interference

Wow, can you believe this is my 4th chapter. For all of my faithful readers, this is an IMPORTANT chapter! Please read & review. Oh and to my reviewers who wanted me to make it longer, I will make this chapter longer. Now onto the story! :~)

Chapter 4

The Interference

(Zak's dream while he is still unconscious)

_I was running and my parents and Dr. Cheechoo were out cold. Argost, Munya, and Van Rook were chasing after me. I was scared and shaking. I fell to my knees on the ground and everything went black._

"Doc, Doc he's not breathing, he's not breathing", Drew said in tears. Doc then shocked his son repeatively until he got a heartbeat. Paul then walked in and asked how Zak was doing.

"We almost had quite a scare for a second because Drew didn't feel a heartbeat, but he's breathing again", Doc informed Paul. Drew was sobbing while running her fingers threw Zak's black and white hair.

"Drew are you ok", questioned Paul. "Drew", said Doc. "Zak will be ok, Zak's a Saturday and things always work out for a Saturday", Doc said while looking at his son. Drew than walked up to Doc and gave him a heartfelt hug and a kiss on a cheek.

"Uh, Doc, Drew, its Zak", Paul stuttered to get Drew and Doc's attention. All of a sudden a little boy's groan filled the room.

"Zak", both his parents said in unison. "Mom, Dad, ow my head hurts", said the Saturday boy. Drew's eyes filled with tears.

"My baby boy, I'm so glad you are ok", Drew said as she hugged her son. "Zak, son, I'm glad to see your ok", inquired Doc.

"Zak, it's so good to see your fine", said Dr. Cheechoo. Zak went to say something but was too weak to say a word.

"Aww…. what a touchy moment but if you don't mind I'm going to take my Kur stone.

"Van Rook", said Doc, Drew, and Paul. "Who else", said Van Rook sarcastically.

"Drew, get Zak out of here", Doc informed Drew. "On it", Drew said as lifting her baby boy's weak body. "Mom I don't feel good", Zak said as his mother was trying to get out of the Medical Bay avoiding the fight.

"Zak, sweetie, you need to hold on", his mother said.

Meanwhile Paul and Doc were fighting Van Rook still in the Medical Bay.

"Give up Van Rook, you're out numbered", Doc yelled to his enemy. "Fine, but I will be back", Van Rook said evilly and ran out the door.

Drew and Zak were in the lower part of the airship awaiting the fight to be over so Zak could be examined in the med-bay.

"Mom, I want to tell you something, while I was unconscious I had a dream, Zak said nervously. " What is it sweetie", Drew said kindly to her son. "Well……… I was running and my parents and Dr. Cheechoo were out cold. Argost, Munya, and Van Rook were chasing after me. I was scared and shaking. I fell to my knees on the ground and everything went black", Zak said now tired. "Zak, don't let a dream bother you, no matter what your dad, Dr. Cheechoo, Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon, and I will be there for you, nothing will happen to our baby boy", Drew said encouraging to her son.

"Thanks Mom, I love you", Zak said hugging his mother. "I love you too", drew said in return.

"Drew, Zak, are you two ok", questioned Doc. "Were fine honey" Drew said getting up and lifting her son into her arms. "Where's Van Rook, asked the intrigued Saturday boy. " He fled when he knew he was out numbered", Paul said to Zak.

"Hey anyone need some backup, questioned a mysterious man. " Doyle, it's good to see you", said Drew hugging her little brother. "How did you know we needed some help", questioned Drew. Doyle went up to Drew and lifted his nephew out of her hands to give her arms a break. "Surprisingly Doc called me and said you three needed help with this beast thingy and Zak" Doyle said while arranging Zak in his arms. Zak was asleep and his head rested on is uncle's shoulder.

"Sorry about not being able to surprise Zak with an entrance but right now he's getting rest, he didn't sleep to well the last couple of nights", Drew informed her brother. "I'll survive", Doyle said as he headed to the couch to lay his sleeping nephew on. "So let's go plan out our mission", said Paul.

"Someone needs to stay with Zak", Drew said as she turned to look at her sleeping son on the couch. "I will", Doyle said as he headed for the other end of the couch. "Ok Doyle, come and get us if Zak has any problems", Doc said as he headed for the door. "K" was the last letter that was said before they left the room.

Hope everyone liked my 4th chapter. Please read and review!! I would also like to give props to Alexis Saturday for giving me the idea of Doyle. Please review and give me ideas. If you give me an AWESOME IDEA, in my next story YOU will be MY MAIN character. So please read and review!!!! :~))


	5. The Solution

Wow everyone's reviews were AWESOME!!! Thanks for all the ideas. I'm not going to use anybody's ideas in this chapter because my mind is flowing of ideas! I promise I will use my some of yours ideas. Please read & review for this chapter I worked really HARD!! :~)

Chapter 5

The Mission

Doc, Drew, and Paul were in the lab discussing the plan to stop the beast. "I think when we see it have Zak use his powers on it to calm it down and Doyle, Paul, and I will capture it", Doc said confident his plan would work. "Um Doc one problem with your plan, our son", Drew said popping his plan. "He was feeling better after the incident," Doc said trying to convince his wife.

"If Zak is not better he is NOT going on the mission, his health is way more important then stopping a cryptid", said Drew concerned for her son's health. "Ok Drew, I agree with you 100% on this but Zak might be are only chance", Doc said repelling back. "Yeah I agree with Doc on this Drew, Zak may be are only chance to stop the beast", Paul said replying back to Drew.

Meanwhile, Zak was snuggled up in a ball covered by his baby blue blanket. Doyle was on the other side of the couch reading a magazine. Then he got bored with the magazine and started watching his younger nephew sleep. Then Drew, Doc, and Paul walked in the living room.

"So what's the plan", Doyle asked. "Well we were thinking when we see it have Zak use his powers on it to calm it down and you, Paul, and I will capture it but when I came up with it, but I forgot about Zak", Doc said as he sadly looked at his son.

"Doyle, if you want I can release you from watching Zak, anyway I want to check if he's feeing better", drew said confronting her brother. "Sure", Doyle said as he walked out of the room. "Drew do you want me to scan Zak to see what's wrong", Doc asked his wife. "Sure but first I want to check out Zak", Drew said caringly for her son. Drew then walked over to her son and sat on the edge of the couch next to him and tried to wake him up. "Zak, sweetie, wake up," Drew said trying to wake up her baby boy. "Ugh Mom what", Zak said miserably tired.

"Zak do you mind if we do some tests to see what's wrong with you", questioned Doc. "Fine", Zak said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Doc then lifted up the tired 11 year old boy and him and his wife made their way to the medical bay.

Doc then laid his tired son on the chair/table and sated to examine him. "Zak I want you to use your cryptid powers", Doc ordered his sleepy son. All of a sudden Zak's eyes lit up a bright yellow and Komodo came out of being invisible and his eyes were yellow and were staring at Zak. "Drew, it doesn't seem to have a connection with his cryptid powers", Drew said as motioning for his son to stop.

"Well, it's probably just a cold, that's not why he's feeling good, I'll give him some meds, while you get Paul and Doyle and tell them we will leave in the morning", Drew said as Doc left the room. "Here sweetie take this", Drew said as she handed her son some medicine.

Zak drank it and sat back down. Least Zak will get a good night sleep because of how strong this medicine is Drew thought to herself as she looked at the bottle. It was 9:30 at night Paul, Doc, Drew, and Doyle were talking amongst themselves about the plan to leave tomorrow. The youngest Saturday was in his bed and this time, surprisingly, he wasn't dreaming a bad thought, he was dreaming about nothing. Then came morning…………..

Oooo…….. dun dun, DUN(scary music)! Ok this is my idea! I'm already writing chapter 6, it will be AWESOME!!! Well please review if you want me to keep writing. I'm starting to think people are getting bored with this story. Let me know please! Thanks and Peace!


	6. The Start of the Mission

Hi everyone!! Well this is my 6th chapter and this is the part you HAVE been waiting for……The Mission. Let's see if Zak's dreams come true! Oh and thanks for the reviews I enjoy knowing that people do read my stories and LoneWolfVampire13 please don't eat me! LOL! Here is chapter 7!!!!!! :~)

Chapter 7

The Mission

It was 6am in the morning and today was mission day. Drew, Doc, and Paul were getting the airship loaded, Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo were playing catch, and Zak was sleeping in a circular chair. His parents got him up at 5:30am, so Zak was so tired he couldn't stand. Drew and Doc decided to leave him be since they knew how tired he was.

"Doc, Drew, when are we going to deport", Paul asked questionably. "As soon as the airship is loaded, and we make sure everyone is aboard", Drew said as Doc was counting the crates.

"Drew make sure everyone is in the airship, and Paul you and me are going to the control room to check the last sighting of the beast, oh and Drew", Doc said as a cliff hangar. "Yes", Drew said staring at her husband.

"See if Zak's asleep, if he is then carry him to his seat and strap him in but if he is awake then have him walk there and strap in," he said as he walked off with Paul next to him. Drew walked into the playroom (Doc built it in the airship for Zak when he was younger) and saw to the left Fisk, Komodo, and Zon playing catch and to the right Zak was lying on the floor covered by a baby blue blanket.

Apparently Zak was still asleep. Drew lifted her baby boy in her arms and carried him off with his baby blue blanket in his hands. Drew finally reached the control room and put her son in his seat wrapped around his blanket and went to report to Doc.

"Doc everyone is accounted for Zak is in his seat, asleep and we are ready to take off", Drew said to her husband. "Ok Drew, also we found the last location in Amsterdam, Germany so let's start moving", Doc told his wife and Paul.

Drew, Doc, and Paul made their way to the control room. When they got there Drew took her seat, Paul went down below by the controls and Doc sat in his seat and punched in the coordinates 64246423493274 and away they flew.

Zak was still asleep in his chair with his "Blanky" covered up. "Doc how long till we get there because I want to wake up Zak ten minutes before we arrive so he doesn't throw a fit and try to go back to bed and take time away from searching", Drew said looking at her husband while his head was facing ahead.

"I understand Drew, we are two hour away, and Zak might wake up by then. It was now 9:30am and an hour has gone by, Doc was still flying, Paul was still researching the beast, Drew was watching the controls, all the cryptids were playing catch still, and the youngest Saturday was still asleep but he must of kicked his blanket off because it was near Drew and Doc's seats, but Doc and Drew were to busy to notice.

After thirty minutes had gone by (now its 10:00am) and thirty more till they arrive, Zak had woken up. All of a sudden a tiny boy's groan filled the control room and said," Mom, Dad, where are we. "Oh Zak you're awake, morning sweetie, Drew said to her sleepy son.

"Morn…..", then nothing else was said by the little boy. "Zak, Zak," Drew and Doc said repeatively. Drew and Doc looked back at their son he fell back asleep. "I told you", Drew said as she unstraped her seatbelt. She went over to her son and woke him up and now he was awake. "Drew were here", said her husband as he landed the airship.

The Saturdays (Drew, Doc and a sleepy Zak) and Dr. Cheechoo walked out of the airship and was greeted by Dr**. **HenryCheveyo.

Well, I hope you liked my 6th chapter. I am gonna try to type up my 7th chapter but I've been really busy. Please read & review, it means a lot to me!!


	7. Setting Up

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in along time and left you hanging. Its testing week and I have been busy with homework, tests, and sports. Can you forgive me? Well I am not feeling well so this chapter is going to be shorter than usual but my next chapter will make up for it and be very LONG! Well here is my chapter 7.

Chapter 7

Setting Up

Doc, Drew, Paul, and Zak walked out of the air-ship and were greeted by Henry. "Greetings Paul, Doc, Drew, and hi Zak how've you been?" said Henry. Zak just mumbled and sat down in one of the chairs. "Is Zak still not feeling well", asked Henry. "Yes it's just Zak is still tired because the last couple of nights except last night he's been sick. "Oh ok", Henry replied as he looked around strangely. "Drew, where's your brother", Henry questioned. "Cryptid duty, he wasn't happy with it", Drew replied. "Doc, Drew, Paul, let's talk in the meeting room about our first attempt," Henry said as he stared at Zak, who was halfway out of it.

"Zak, sweetie, your father and I will be right across the hall", Drew said sweetly to her son. "Kay Mom", said Zak. Zak just sat there and stared off in space. His eyes wondered the hall. Meanwhile, in the room holding the meeting, Paul asked,"What part of Germany will we start." "We'll start looking in Amsterdam", added Doc. "Let's grab Zak and Doyle and start looking", said Henry.

"Let's have Zak stay with Doyle in the air-ship for awhile if he's is tired or still not feeling good Doc I'm not making him", said Drew seriously. "But Drew", Doc said before he got interrupted. "No buts", Drew said. "Fine, I agree", said Doc.

The scientists gathered their stuff, and started to walk out of the conference room. Zak was sitting in the chairs bored as ever, kicking his legs back and forth. Henry and Paul went down the other hall by themselves and some members of Paul's team. The plan was Doc, Drew, Doyle (if Zak was going), and Zak (if he was feeling ok) would go one way and Paul, Henry, and some members of Paul's team would go another. They'd communicate on their phones if they found it.

Drew kneeled in front of Zak while Doc stood next to her. "Zak, baby, how are you feeling", Drew said to her son. "Fine", Zak said plainly. Drew stood up then whispered something to her husband. "Doc check his temperature in the air-ship, I don't want to take any chances" Drew said concerned. Doc nodded and agreed. So, Doc, Drew, and Zak walked to the air-ship to get ready to look in deep Amsterdam, Germany.

When they arrived, Doyle was eating popcorn while Komodo was asleep and Fiskerton and Zon were playing tag. Zak took a seat on the couch right next to his uncle. "Hey mini man, how you feeling", asked his uncle. "Fine", Zak said again plainly. Doc and Drew looked at each other concerned.

Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy. Please review, I want to see if everybody thinks I got rid of my writers block. Please R&R!!


	8. Lookout

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews I will use all your advice. There will be a lot of action next chapter, I promise. Here we go chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Lookout

As Zak, Doyle, Drew, Doc, and Paul entered the cryptids were happy to see Zak feeling better. "Hey Fisk", Zak said looking up to his 'brother'. "Mumishamor", Fiskerton said to his little 'brother' happy to see him. "Doc why don't you and Paul go grab the cortex disrupters and Zak and I will get the first aid kit, oh and Doyle you go with them", said Drew eying her husband. "Fine but, Doyle no funny business", Doc said sternly. "Why would I do that", Doyle said sarcastically.

Doc just stared at Doyle with a straight grin then walked of with Paul following. "Wow when is your dad ever fun", Doyle asked his nephew. "He's fun it's just he's always serious on missions", Zak said . "Zak can you come here for a second", Drew called to her son. "Coming mom" Zak called to his mom.

Meanwhile, Doc and Paul were in the weapons vault grabbing all their weapons. They grabbed 4 cortex disrupters for Doyle, Drew, and both of them (Zak doesn't get one, King of Kamuri if you recall) and flashlights with brand new batteries. Zak already had a weapon, the claw. "You ready" questioned Paul. "Yeah let's get the rest of everyone", Doc said as they exited out of the Weapons vault.

"Mom, you needed me" Zak said to his mother who was standing next to a table getting the first aid kit stuff ready. "Zak, I want you to stay behind me and your father until we need your power. "But Mom, I'll miss all the action", Zak complained. "No buts Zak, you're 11 years old and this beast is very dangerous", Drew said in return. "Fine", Zak said as he pouted over to the couch.

Doc, Paul, and Doyle came walking in and said let's go in a unison. As they walked out Zak was full of adventure building up inside of him. They walked for about 3 hours and no sign of the beast. Zak was bored out of his mind but didn't want his parents to know or they'll send him back with his uncle so he said nothing.

It was 9:00 at night and still no sign of the Panthagon Beast. Zak was miserable and felt like he was going to faint. Doyle realized this by his nephew's face and picked Zak up and put him in his arms. Drew looked at baby's face and told Doc to continue in the morning who agreed. Drew tucked her baby in his bed, kissed him on the forehead, and shut the door. Soon Zak was asleep.

Ok I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be action-packed. Please read and review! It means a lot to me! R&R! 


	9. The RunIn

Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not updating. Especially PhantomGirl12-I am so sorry when you PM me and I said I would get this up next week but that turned into a couple weeks. I've been really busy and tried to update. To all of my readers/reviewers I am TRULY sorry! This chapter is for all of you and please review. Also, this chapter is what you have all been waiting for……………..The Panthagon Beast APPEARS!

Chapter 9

The Run-In

That morning every single Saturday was up boarding the airship. Everyone was determined to catch this beast. By 8 am the airship was flying high in the air looking over Germany for the beast. Then all of a sudden the radar started going haywire.

"Mom, Dad, what's uh happ-" Zak said but stopped when he looked and saw a 8 foot, blue furred, huge teethed, cryptid ripping down trees in a forest. "We found it", Doyle said in astonishment. "Drew, you and Zak stay here and give us coordinates. Doyle, you and I are going after the beast." Doc said to his wife and brother in-law.

"No Doc I am coming with you. You two can't take on the beast alone. Your going to need help" Drew said to her spouse. "Your right Drew", Her spouse said in return.

"Wait, what about me" Zak looking at his parents and uncle. "After looking at _that_ cryptid Zak, I don't want you near it" Drew said to her son. "But mom" the 11 year old said complaining. "Sis, we are going to need Zak's power. Even doc agrees with me on this one", Doyle said to his sister. 'Fine" Drew said giving in but she did say one thing before the room. "If any sign of Zak in danger, Zak's in the airship", Drew said before she walked out of the room and left the 3 males standing there.

A couple minutes later, Doc with his power glove ready, Drew with fire sword in hand activated, Doyle with his jetpack on and concussion grenades in each hand, and Zak with his claw in his right hand, were standing a couple feet in front of the beast.

"Zak, try your cryptid powers", Doc said as he was hitting the ferocious beast trying to hold it down. "On it", and as Zak was on cue his cryptid powers were activated, his eyes glowing, and the hand Tsul' Kalu (I know it is spelt wrong) glowing.

All of a sudden the beast eyes were glowing a orange color and it stopped its rampage to look at Zak and Zak didn't move and was staring at it. "Zak, Zak, hey mini-man" His parents kept on repeating to get Zak's attention.

Meanwhile, Zak was in a universe and saw the same looking beast. Then a voice rang through his head, "Small one how can you hear and understand me" the voice said in his head. "I have a special powers that allow me to control and understand cryptids". The beast looked at him and said, "well then, you can help me". The eleven year looked at him with curiosity, "What do you need help with". "My rage", the beast said as looked down to the boy.

"500 years ago, I lived in a town and that town worshipped me and thought that I was it's savior. Then one day a odd looking fellow came along and said to me that "your people hate you and the only reason they like you know is because you have them fooled". He had must've been a warlock cause he could understand me and turned my people against me. He tricked me into a challenge saying he could make the people see and what he meant by that was murdering a young child your age and saying I did it. He banished me to another dimension, your dimension and took away my peacefulness and replaced it with rage."

"You seem peaceful to me", the boy said. "That's only because were in the shadows and everything is peaceful here. I need you to wipe my memory", the cryptid said. "Wait, what, i-I can't do that, I don't know how to", Zak said. "You can close your eyes and concentrate" it said. "Sure".

In the other realm, Zak was laying unconscious because his mind was in the other world and the beast was lying unconscious as well. "Zak, Zak baby wake up", Drew said while holding her son. "Drew, I know Zak's okay, we just have to believe", Doc said to his wife. "Yeah sis, it probably has to do with that beast", Doyle said looking over to the unconscious beast. "Well we'll just wait it out", Doc said as he looked to his right.

Back to the Shadow realm, Zak was focusing and a bunch of the cryptids memories flew by him in his head around 45 MPH speeds. Then all of a sudden it hit him he flew back and hit the ground. When he woke up his mom was looking at him. "Zak, sweetie what happened", Drew said hugging him. "Mom, uh….I..love you and all.. but your kinda…squeezing the..air out..of me" the 11 year old said. "Oh sorry kiddo", she said as she released Zak.

Zak then stood up and looked at the beast. It then got up and looked at Zak. It didn't seem in a rage it seemed, peaceful. All 3 adults looked at each other stunned. Then all of a sudden the beast said, "thank-you Zak Saturday, you got rid of my rage and allowed me peaceful spirit to be set free and finally return to my dimension". "Oh no prob", Zak said. Then the Panthagon beast disappeared and all adults stood astonished.

Then Zak looked at them and walked to the airship and looked like nothing important had ever occurred. Even though a major event happened a couple minutes ago and he saved all of Germany and all he could think was 'hey, it was a good day'.

So, how'd you like? Finally I finished and it's my longest chapter yet. It was 5 pages long new goal for me! Yay! :~) (Breaks into tears) Sadly, there is 1 last chapter yet before this story is done. But, if you go on my page that has my stories, favorite stories, and fave authors, (I forgot the name well that's cuz I barely got any sleep) I have future stories and if you like 1 PM me and I also take requests.

Peace Out,

Lexer047


	10. Epilogue

Hey everyone! It's been a LONG time since I've updated and said I'd have my final chapter. I thought maybe the last one I posted would be the last one but thought I owed it to you. Sorry, I've just been really busy. But, I don't know if anyone will read this still but this chapter will be a short epilogue.

When Doc, Drew, and Doyle got back to the air-ship they had no clue what had just occurred. One minute their son is unconscious, the next he is best friends with a dangerous creature and walking back to the air-ship just fine. Sometimes life was just so strange. As soon as Drew got on the ship, she smothered Zak with a shower of kisses and saying "Oh my baby boy" or "I love you sweetie" and the most common, "Never do that again or you're grounded for eternity". All Zak could say was "Mooooommm I'm not a baby".

"You'll always be my baby," Drew said hugging him fiercely. He hugged her back along with his father and uncle. "Zak, what happened with the beast?" questioned his father Doc. "It's a LONG story," replied Zak.

Soon Zak told his parents and uncle everything that had occurred to him while he was unconscious and in the dream world with the beast. He told them everything right down to the beast story.

"So that's why the beast was attacking, he was just lost. He wanted to get back to his time period." Doc said aloud to the group. "Who knew he was such a softy," Doyle said with a smirk on his face which made Zak start laughing.

Not too long, everything was back to normal, Drew cooking dinner, Doc in the lab, Zak, Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo were playing tag, and Doyle doing who knows what which was probably something better left untold. They all ate dinner when Drew called and after Zak got ready for bed while Drew came in to say goodnight.

"Zak, I'm so proud of you for today but you don't know how scared I was. I thought I was going to lose you today," his mother said forcing back tears. "I would never leave you Mom, you, Dad, and Uncle Doyle." "I love you Zak, goodnight." "Goodnight mom," replied the pre-teen.

Drew soon left the room and never caught her what her son's last words before he fell asleep.

"_I promise"_

So how is it! I know it's not that long but it is an epilogue. I finally finished this story! OMG! Please review!

Love,

Lexer047


End file.
